Great dragon warrior
by Diabolos Gear
Summary: Esta es la historia de Kevin Ryu , un adolescente de 14 años que hasta hace poco vivía con su hermana menor , Lucy , en Inglaterra. Pero debido a la aparición de un extraño gato , ahora estan en un mundo extraño , donde Kevin ahora debera asumir el papel de Héroe. Pero eso no es nada comparado con acostumbrarse a este mundo y sus costumbres extrañas. Rating T pero podría pasar a M.
-Personaje hablando-

-(Personaje pensando)-

 **Capitulo 1.**

* * *

 **Inglaterra. Londres.**

 **4 de febrero.**

 **12 : 30 a.m.**

Por las calles del grandioso Londres , se podian ver a dos jovenes , un chico y una chica. El chico tenía 14 años , su cabello era ligeramente largo ya que le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de color negro , sus ojos son grices , su piel es de color blanca , posee una constitución muscular tonificada y mide 1.70 mts ; Su vestimenta consiste en una chaqueta de cuero de color negra , una camiseta de color blanca sin mangas , con un patalón largo de color gris azulado y zapatos deportivos negros.

La chica parecía ser de 12 años , tenía el cabello castaño y largo , sus ojos eran grices , su piel blanca , tenía una figura algo dotada para una chica de su edad y medía 1.58 mts ; Ella traía puesto un vestido de color blanco con detalles floreados y adornos dorados.

Ambos jovenes estaban caminando sin nada que hacer , el mayor se leveía con una expresión muy seria pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la chica correr un poco por la emoción , dicha chica estaba emocionada porque iban al parque para probrar algo de ejercicio matutino. Eeto es algo que ambos realizan constantemente ya que ambos son estupendos en esa área , cosa que cualquiera puede ver y admirar de ellos.

-No vayas tan rápido Lucy- dijo el pelinegro con una voz calmada.

-Mow , no seas así Kevin- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero , esta acción de niña pequeña hizó que el mayor soltará una gran carcajada por la actitud de la chica.

-Siempre te emocionas mucho por estas cosas , lo mejor sera que- el pelinegro de repente se quedó estático , sin terminar la oración cosa que preocupó a Lucy.

-Qué pasa hermano?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Mm , nos esta siguiendo algo o alguien- respondió Kevin observando unos botes de basura que estaban detrás de ellos -Sal de allí...O te sacaré a la fuerza- exigió el pelinegro con un tono peligrosamente serio.

De entre los botes de basura salió un pequeño gato de pelaje gris oscuro , que llevaba un cuchillo en la espalda y también una nota entre su hocico. El gato se acercó a Kevin y éste se agacho para tomar la nota.

-Un gato?- preguntó Lucy confundida por la presencia del felino.

-No hables y dejame leer esto- ordenó Kevin leyendo la carta. La mayoría de las palabras estaban en un idioma que él no conocía pero afortunadamente había sido traducido por el mismo autor de la carta. Lo que decía era lo siguiente : "Este es un mensaje para Kevin Ryu , no se le exige responder a nuestro llamado pero si acepta por favor siga al gato hasta el punto acordado y se le explicará todo. Sin embargo com se le ha mencionado antes no esta en la obligación de hacer nada pero si acepta le ofrecemos ir a un lugar lleno de emoción y aventuras".

Era algo raro para Kevin leer esto , y aún más cuando el autor hizó la mención de su apellido. Era raro pero también muy curioso para él. Decidio seguir al gato , el cual le dió una seña con su pata , con Lucy a su lado. Lo siguieron hasta llehar hasta un edificio. Ya en el techo de dicho edificio pasó algo raro. El gato tomó el cuchillo , lo clavo en el suelo y un portal se abrió , dicho portal tenía inscripciones similares a las de la carta y era de color azul verdoso.

No sabian que hacer en este momento o que pensar. Pero Kevin decidió hacer algo estupido. Empujó a Lucy al portal y ella cayó dentro de éste seguida por él y el gato. Y así si más el portal se cerró como si nunca ubiera estado presente en primer lugar.

Dentro del portal se podían ver a Kevin y Lucy cayendo , Lucy gritaba , encambio Kevin se mostraba muy tranquilo. Era raro lo que hizo e imprudente pero como dice el dicho , al mal tiempo buena cara...Aunque era irrelevante en este caso.

* * *

 **En un lugar desconocido.**

En un gran palacio similar a los palacios de la edad media. con un diseño occidental , con guardias y todo tipo de cosas había una chica muy hermosa de 16 años con el cabello largo de color plateado , sus ojos eran amarillos , su piel era blanca , poseía una figura voluptuosa , esbelta y media 1.70 mts ; Dicha chica usaba una capa larga que le llegaba hasta sus pies , una camiseta sin mangas que daa un buen vistazo a su gran escote , usaba un mini-short de color azul grisáceo , botas de combate y guanteletes negros. Pero lo más extraño era el hecho de que poseía una cola y orejas de gato que eran del mismo color que su cabello.

Esa chica se abrío paso en el castillo hasta llegar a un sendero que conducia a un barranco esculpido con concreto y bloques. Ya allí una plataforma surgió del mar hasta estar al mismo nivel que el suelo. Mientras tanto en el cielo un rayo de luz de color azul verdoso bajaba por el cielo con una gran intensidad hasta que chocó con la plataforma con salvajismo creando una sucesión de rayos que salian de todas partes , pero se calmo y el brillo desapareció mostrando una flor cerrada enorme , en el interios de dicha flor habían unas sombras de un gato y dos personas. La chica alzó una ceja ante eso pero lo dejo pasar.

Camino por unas escaleras que se formaron magicamente hasta estar lo bastante cerca de la enorme flor. La flor de inmediato se abrió revelando a Kevin , Lucy y claro el gato , que en estos momento estaba en los brazos de Lucy. Kevin solo abrió los ojos impresionado por el viaje hasta que vió a la chica enfrente de ellos , decidio levantarse y esta chica camino hacia él extendiendo su mano derecha , Kevin decidió tomar la mano de esta chica.

En estos momentos se encontraban en una sala enorme con una silla para reyes , unos cuantos guardias cuidando las entradas , etc , etc...Y unos leones cachorro con su madre. Dichos animales estaban jugando con Lucy y esta parecía tomarselo bien y se dispusó a acariciarlos y jugar con ellos como si se tratasen de mascotas. Y mientras esto pasaba Leo y Kevin tenían una conversación.

-Mi nombre es Leonmitchelli Gallete Des Rois , bienvenidos a Gallete- se presentó la chica con una sonrisa a lo que Kevin respondió con su propia sonrisa.

-Yo soy Kevin Ryu...Y ella- dijo Kevin señalando a Lucy que se levantaba con algo de dificultad -Es Lucy Ryu , mi hermana menor- dijo el pelinegro.

-Hm? Creí decirle a Cheney que te trajera solo a tí- dijo Leonmitchelli asumiendo una pose pensativa.

En ese momento ambos hermanos notaron la características animales de Lenmitchelli , Lucy decidió acercarse y tomó la cola de esta sorprendiendola con la guardia baja.

-O Oye! No hagas eso!- gritó la chica peliplata con un rubor ligero en sus mejillas.

-Acaso serán reales?- se preguntó Kevin mientras llevó su mano hasta una de las orejas de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla. Dicha acción provocó que chica empezará aronronear como un gato pero rápidamente se las arregló para escapar del agarre de ambos hermanos y tenía el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

-NUNCA VUELVAN A HACER ESO!- gritó la chica gato.

-Lo lamento señorita Leo...Leon...Leo qué?- preguntó Lucy tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Solo diganme Su majestad León o Leo_sama- dijo la chica peliplata.

-Como sea Leo_hime- dijo Kevin restandole importancia , Lucy solo pudo reir ante la actitud de su hermano y Leo solo se le contrajó una oreja por eso -Volviendo al tema , porqué me has llamado?- preguntó el pelinegro en un tono serio.

-Creo que es mejor si continuamos esto adentro del palacio- dijo la chica gato ganando un asentimiento de Kevin y una mirada extraña de Lucy.

-Oh! Entonces eres una princesa?!- exclamó la chica con ojos iluminados.

-Tch , no soy una princesa...Soy la gobernante Leonmitchelli Gallete Des Rois!- exclamó Leo con orgullo.

-Si si si , vayamos al punto- dijo Kevin pasando de largo a la chica gato. Esta solo se quedó estática y pálida como un fantasma por eso.

-No te enojes Leo_sama , es solo que mi hermano es así- explicó Lucy calmando a Leo antes de que esta explotara ante tal falta de respeto.

* * *

 **Varios minutos después.**

Luego de entrar al gran castillo y después de un pequeño recorrido , Leo les explicó un par de cosas a Kevin y Lucy. La primera de ellas era el país en donde se encontraban , Gallete , su reino. Les explicó sobre su historia , cultura y otras cosas , aunque Kevin se quedo dormido para la mitad de la explicación y ella tuvo que golpearlo para que despertará.

Lo siguiente fué la explicación de como llegarón a Flognarde , su mundo. Les explicó la convocatoria de un héroe y su funcionamiento completo , también le dijo el costo por realizar esto. No poder volver a su mundo natal , pero para sorpresa de la bella chica , el mayor lo tomó con calma , es más parecía importarle poco , y la menor si bien parecía impactada parecía que lo superaría. Y finalmente llegarón a la explicación de porque estaban en este mundo.

-Espera amiga- dijo Kevin interrumpiendo a Leo antes de que pudiera hablar -Nos estas diciendo que en me invocaste para ayudarte a ganar una guerra?- preguntó Kevin con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Si y no es como tu lo creez , no es como las guerras de tu mundo donde la gente muere- afirmó Leo para luego ponerse a explicar -Verán es un evento deportivo más que todo , en el que el pueblo puede disfrutar de la competencia de manera sana sin heridos o muertos , si lo piensan sería lo que ustedes llaman concurso atlético en su mundo- explicó Leo con calma.

-Bien , ahora dinos porqué diablos me has llamado a mi- dijo Kevin aunque era más una exigencia que una petición.

Leo solo se aclaró la garganta para hablar -Bien , te he invocado para ayudarnos en la guerra , también es algo así como un capricho de mi parte ganar ya que debido a ciertos asuntos tengo que ganar las batallas , no solo por mí sino por mi orgullo como guerrero y por mi país , eso es todo- explicó la bella chica.

Kevin solo la miró por unos segundos , podía decir con total seguridad que no les estaba contando todo y que omitía varias cosas. En primer lugar estaba el hecho de que la explicación parecía estar planeada , en segundo estaba el hecho de que había ganado la mayoría de las batallas que se han realizado a cabo así que , porqué seguir con esto?. Y la tercera razón eran esos asuntos que ella mencionó con anterioridad , la verdad era algo muy sospechoso pero Kevin decidío seguirle el juego por ahora. Además estaba el hecho de que les había dado la oportunidad de empezar desde cero en este mundo. Al pensar en eso empezó a recordar varias cosas que él quisiera olvidar.

 ** _-"Por favor! No me mates , te prometo que no haré nada! LO JURO!"-_**

 ** _-"NO NO NO AAAAAAAHHHHH!"-_**

 ** _-"TE LO SUPLICO! No más! POR FAVOR!"-_**

 ** _-"ESPERA! NO ERA EN SERIO! NO! NO ME MATES! NO NO NOOOOOOOOO!"-_**

Kevin solo gruñó cuando los recuerdos inundarón su mente , esas imágenes de alta definición que permanecerán con él jamás desaparecerian. Era horrible recordar tanto dolor , siempre sufría de pesadillas por la noche. Afortunadamente parecía que Leo y Lucy no se percatarón de esto. Kevin solo hizo un simple ejercicio de respiraciones y ya se calmó.

-Bien bien , por lo que veo no tengo muchas opciones- dijo Kevin tomando la palabra llamando la atención de la chica gato.

-Entonces , aceptas ser el héroe de Gallete?- preguntó Leo.

-Hmp! Ya que , lo acepto- respondió Kevin para luego interrumpir a la peliplateada antes de que pudiera hablar -Pero primero necesitamos educación sobre este mundo , su historia , su cultura , los tipos de lucha que estan permitidos , las reglas en la guerra , todo. Si voy a ser el Héroe de Gallete no quiero que me tomen por un ignorante que no sabe nada sobre su país- explicó Kevin.

Leo solo llevó su mano derecha hasta su barbilla y lo pensó unos momentos. Eso tenía sentido , uno primero debe conocer a su país antes de poder tomar un partido , era la opción más lógica. -Mm , bien tenemos un trato- dijo Leo con una sonrisa.

-Y otra cosa...- agregó Kevin llamando la atención de Lucy y Leo -Necesitaremos un lugar para descansar y...- antes de que pudiera terminar se escuchó un rugido salvaje que era similar al de una enorme bestia , ante dicho sonido amenazante Leo se puso en guardia pero...

-Hermano...Tienes hambre verdad?- preguntó Lucy mientras que por su parte Leo se la veía con una expresión de shock puro y genuino.

-E E Espera , acaso tu estomago hizo ese ruido?- preguntó la ojiamarilla.

-Sip...Cuando tengo hambre , tengo hambre- explicó Kevin.

-EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!- gritó Leo muy sorprendida por este hecho.


End file.
